Birthday Bat
by Fusion Isle
Summary: How long have you been waiting? The sequel to the fanfic 'Babysit' is finally here! Expect more humor, more fun, and more of beyblader humilition. It would be strongly advised if you read 'Babysit' first. And the story continues.........


Yeah... I'm back! You all miss me?! No probably not, you only miss my fanfic. ^_^U No matter. Anyway, don't read this unless you read my story 'Babysit!' It'll be very confusing if you didn't, so you've been warned.  
  
My regards to 'Aries Taylor Zelda Lee', read her fanfics they're great! And they're about your all-time favorite Majestics too... So, if you're hungry for fics like that, read them! One of her stories has Sanquinex's grand- niece in it too! But not like mine, because in her fic she's a teenager. Anyway, hope you update Aries!  
  
Now... *rolls up sleeves* Where's my muse?  
  
Angel Bryan: Present.  
  
Don't be so dull. Ah, never mind him. Ya probably wanna see Tala and Johnny and the rest of the guys, right? Well, have no fear! They'll be here! And I bet you're wondering what the title's about... Well, not really. If you had paid attention, you would have noticed that Chi's birthday is now 5 days away, due to all the time our dear bladers have spent on caring for her. Also, you're wondering, 'What the heck is with the birthday 'bat'? Why isn't it the birthday 'bash'? It makes more sense'. Well, to answer that, Chi IS a bat. Well, she's a vampire, but it still counts.  
  
So, without further ado, I present to you the sequel of 'Babysit!': 'Birthday Bat'! *applause, applause* -_-U  
  
Birthday Bat  
  
Chapter 1: It Continues...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap:  
  
Oliver hummed happily as he was watering his beautiful flowers with his beautiful self, in his beautiful garden in his beautiful home.  
  
He looked up to find a dark object soaring above him.  
  
"What is that? A UFO?" He gasped as it was going to land on his head. "INCOMING!!!!"  
  
He curled himself in a ball, not able to run very quickly, and awaited his doom, but it never came.  
  
(A/N: What? You wanted me to crush a Majestic? Fat chance! :P Well, maybe I will... If you get the hint.)  
  
He looked up to see Enrique trying his best to keep the box up. "Go! Go Oliver!"  
  
Oliver looked up at him with envious eyes but moved away. 'What beautiful eyes he has...' He thought.  
  
Enrique tossed the box away and rushed to Oliver. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Oliver nodded slowly, still staring at Enrique. "I-I think so..." He was starting to feel faint. Enrique's face was just barely visible in his mind.  
  
"Oliver? OLIVER!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oliver. Oliver. Hey Oliver!" Johnny waved his hand in front of Oliver's face, but he just drooled.  
  
"Enrique, what beautiful eyes you have..." He mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Majestics: O.o  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Robert demanded.  
  
"I dunno guys, but I think Oliver's gay... I think... Oh man I hope not!!" Enrique said.  
  
"He was hit on the pretty bad. Must not know what he's talking about." Johnny shook him.  
  
(A/N: For those of you who STILL haven't figured it out yet, the part with Enrique saving him, was a dream. ^_^ Sorry yaoi fans. No romance here.)  
  
Oliver giggled girlishly. "Oh stop that... I'm ticklish!"  
  
"Hey stupid get up!" Johnny slapped his face gently.  
  
The Parisian snorted uncharacteristically. "Ugh... Enrique one of your girlfriends hit me... Protect me from those vile creatures... Nya..." He then fell back asleep and snored.  
  
Johnny stood up. "Looks like he's out cold."  
  
"Good thing Oliver's plush body saved the box." Enrique noted.  
  
"You care more for an object than your own teammate?!" Robert asked.  
  
"Well yeah. You would too."  
  
"Well... I... Yes." Robert said guiltily.  
  
"So, rip the thing and see what's in it." Johnny said.  
  
Robert walked over to it. He saw the many, many, many stamps on it, the tape, and the tags. "This looks familiar... But I can't quite remember..." He reached to rip it open.  
  
(A/N: O.O No Robert, NO!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Tearing the final piece of tape, he opened it. There he saw a little girl sleeping peacefully. He immediately slammed it shut.  
  
"Let's have tea, shall we?" Robert asked the group.  
  
"Wait a minute, what's in the box?" Johnny asked, trying to see past Robert's shoulder, but was too short.  
  
"Some unwanted cargo. Well, come on!" Robert tried to steer Johnny away from the sleeping horror.  
  
"Hey!" Johnny pushed Robert roughly aside and peeked in it. But, there was nothing in it.  
  
"You were trying to hide nothing Robert? I knew you were weird from the start. If not weirder. 'Oh Johnny you're so immature!'" Johnny mocked Robert.  
  
"But I could have sworn..." Robert looked in the box again, but found nothing. "Well... I could've been wrong. No! I'm never wrong!" Robert shook his head indignantly.  
  
"Like when the time you thought Oliver wouldn't faint at the sight of ketchup?" Enrique volunteered.  
  
"I didn't know he was that unstable. I mean, I wouldn't even blink an eye at the sight of blood." Robert said.  
  
"Robert... You're getting a big head again... Anyway, you lost four trillion dollars for that bet against I, the great Johnny McGregor from the highlands. 'Course, I can't blame you. Nobody beats me." Johnny nodded arrogantly.  
  
"Yes, but that did not even make a dent in my wealth."  
  
"Shut your yap holes guys! Look what the cat, er, Gustav dragged in!" Enrique pointed to the servant guiding a little girl.  
  
"Now remember, don't touch anything, don't eat anything, and don't breathe." Gustav said to Chi.  
  
"Okay. Can we go play now?" Chi tilted her head innocently.  
  
Gustav sighed in frustration. "I'm getting too old for this." He then walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh no. Oh no no no no no." Robert shook his head continuously.  
  
"Not her again! And before anyone says anything, I'm NOT carrying that miniature elephant again!" Johnny crossed his arms.  
  
It was at this time when Oliver chose to wake up. "Huh? What... What's going on?" He asked groggily.  
  
He looked at Chi. "I must be dreaming."  
  
"Well, you were. You even said I have beautiful eyes! That's true, though..." Enrique said thoughtfully.  
  
"I-I did? You mean it WAS all just a dream?! I was just... Drunk at the time..." Oliver looked for a quick excuse.  
  
"WHAT?!" The Majestics exclaimed at once.  
  
"So... What's Chi doing here again?" Oliver said trying to steer the subject.  
  
"Alright, hand it over! Drinking and driving *cough* flying a blimp is strictly prohibited." Johnny said.  
  
"Guys..." Enrique started.  
  
"Yes. You should not be drinking at this age." Robert said as-a-matter-of- factly.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Guys......"  
  
"Don't 'but' us! We never thought you would be so immature to do such a thing!" Robert flared.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You heard him! No 'but'ing! All this time I thought you were some kind of drunken guy who got filthy rich, and I just had my theory proved."  
  
"GUYS."  
  
"I don't believe it. The most graceful of us all... Besides me of course."  
  
"BUT!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up! We're trying to teach you a lesson shorty!" Johnny shouted.  
  
"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSS!!!!!!"  
  
The Majestics turned to Enrique. "What?! Can't you see we're-"  
  
"QUIET!" Enrique panted as he finally had their full attention. "I'm supposed to meet Bianca today in two hours!"  
  
The Majestics face faulted. "Is that all?"  
  
"Oh. And Chi left the room." Enrique added.  
  
"Crap. Who knows what she could do." Johnny cursed. "Oliver, you're probably really exhausted. Go home."  
  
"............I AM home, Johnny."  
  
"Good. Then you'll help us take care of her." Robert crossed his arms.  
  
"Hey! Doesn't anyone care what I think?!" Enrique asked.  
  
"No." The Majestics had their backs turned against him.  
  
Enrique grumbled. 'Bianca is going to kill me. I'm not baby-sitting! Roxanne's after me too. And Tina. And Isabelle. And Cera. And May. And Lisa. And Phoebe. And Janet. And Fina. And Teresa. And Vicky. And Alicia. And Alicia. And Alicia. And... Oh man Alicia! I'm meeting her in 5 minutes!'  
  
Enrique dashed out the door when suddenly he was grabbed by the back of his collar. "Hey! What gives?"  
  
Johnny held him back effortlessly as Enrique tried to get away. "You're not going anywhere, 'Enrique-Poo'." He mocked.  
  
"You're staying with the rest of us. Prepare to meet your doom! Ahahahaha!"  
  
"Johnny, that is very uncharacteristic of you." Robert commented.  
  
"I know. I've been imitating Dark Vader or what's his name. Robert..." Johnny slowly said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am your mother."  
  
Robert hit him over the head. "It's FATHER, you imbecile!"  
  
"I didn't know you watched this stuff Robert." Oliver said as he got out of bed.  
  
"Oh Robert's full of surprises. He's never a boring person." Enrique said sarcastically.  
  
He felt himself being dragged out of the room. "Johnny, you can let go now!"  
  
"Do I LOOK like I have to?" Johnny replied indifferently.  
  
"Robert, I've noticed the strangest thing about you." Oliver said.  
  
"You mean more than usual?" Johnny sneered.  
  
"You've never said 'uncouth' the whole time through. I'm impressed."  
  
"Really now? How uncouth of me."  
  
Oliver sweatdropped. A second later, the phone rang. Robert picked it up.  
  
"Yes? This is Robert Jurgen speaking.."  
  
*Hi, like, is Enrique-Poo there?*  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask miss...?"  
  
*It's Alicia. Tell him to be here, like, NOW, or I'll be mad.*  
  
"Alright. Hold on a minute please." Robert cupped the phone and turned to Enrique. "Alicia said, 'Tell him to be here, like, NOW, or I'll be mad.' And I just told you."  
  
"Aw man! Johnny, lemme go!" Enrique tried to break free, but had no luck.  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a second!" Enrique said.  
  
Robert turned back to the phone. "He said he will be there in a second."  
  
*One Mississippi. Ugh! Enrique is like, so not here right now! Say to Enrique that I'm breaking up with him. #click#*  
  
"Miss Alicia said she is breaking up with you."  
  
Enrique slapped his head. The phone rang again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
*Hi, is this Enrique?*  
  
"No, this is Robert Jurgen."  
  
*Oh well... I don't go out with him anymore anyways... So uh... Do YOU wanna go out?*  
  
#click!#  
  
Robert instantly hung up the phone.  
  
The past hour the phone had been ringing and the past hour Robert had been answering and the past hour Enrique had been gawking.  
  
"I don't believe it! Three hundred and sixty-two girls just broke up with me!" Enrique sobbed.  
  
"You have THAT many?! Well, at least that limits your date selections." Johnny breathed.  
  
"I only have six thousand two hundred girlfriends left!" Enrique said.  
  
The Majestics sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, I'm not sticking around for this. I'm heading out." Johnny finally let go of Enrique and opened the door. He stopped in his tracks and inhaled a balloon full of air.  
  
"Oliver... You're NOT going to like this..." Johnny said slowly.  
  
"What? What is it?" Oliver walked over to where Johnny was. He clasped his hands over his mouth. "Oh... My... Beautiful... Blade..."  
  
Robert and Enrique joined in. "No....... I am not here. I am so not here." Enrique said.  
  
Robert only nodded and looked at the horrible sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha! Evil cliffhanger! How's that for a start? And no, nothing happened to Oliver's beyblade. What he said was a substitute to cover up curse words. I mean, come on! This IS a PG rated story. Expect the next chapter up next Monday or so. I hope you like it so far and it's going to be longer than my last story. Please review and please don't flame TOO much... 


End file.
